But it refused
by Wish-hime
Summary: [Female!Frisk][Mute!Frisk] Frisk falls into the Underground after attempting a dare from a fellow classmate and almost immediately meets a stranger who seems oddly forthcoming to help her. And—though Frisk thought it impossible—she swore that everything around her felt eerily familiar... [Rated T just in case]
✿ But it refused. ✿

PRT.1:PROLOGUE

Author's Note: Although I don't really state that Frisk is doing sign language, that's how she talks in this story. And as for why everyone can mysteriously understand it... Magic. Yeah. It's magic.

(✿╹◡╹)

* * *

She was falling, falling, falling; with a twisted sense of humor, her thoughts brought her to remember the fall from _Alice in Wonderland_ and, for a moment, she almost expected a rabbit to show up and ask her for the time.

That was, until her eyes caught sight of a flash of gold beneath her, followed which by a sickening auditory _thump_ to which she could only assume was her limp body hitting the ground below.

Unfortunately, she didn't have time to process everything that had just happened, as the impact had knocked the air out of her lungs. Coughing, sputtering, flailing slightly, she looked up from where she'd fallen, the light of day caressing her face. In a short bout of peacefulness, she closed her eyes and welcomed the coming darkness, letting it take her to wherever it happened to go.

l ✿ l

She had been walking home from school when one of her classmates, a boy near her age that was renowned as a bully, unexpectedly slung his arm around her shoulder and grinned at her, his face smug.

"Yo, _Frisk_ ," the boy hissed into her ear, slowly pulling her away from the streams of teenagers that were exiting the school building.

Frisk chose to not respond, instead giving the boy a blank stare. Her quietness didn't seem to deter his enthusiasm, however.

"I heard that you've been accepting dares," he continued, giving her an impish grin.

 _That's not exactly right,_ Frisk thought to herself. Although it was true that she had certainly completed many "dares" recently, she had mainly went through with them due to her obligatory sense of sheer determination. In truth, she'd always had trouble saying "No", which constantly led her into troubling situations.

It would seem like this occurrence was one of those predicaments.

Without waiting for a response, the boy winked at her and pulled his arm away from her shoulders, to her relief. He now stood in front of her with his hands in the pockets of his hoodie.

"I'll get to the point. You know that big mountain everyone's so scared of? …Mt. Ebott? Yeah, that one." He clapped his hands together, giving the impression that he was begging her for something. "I want you to climb it. Bring me back a flower or something as proof. Why?" He gave a short laugh. "What, are you scared?"

Frisk shook her head.

A lot of the people Frisk knew were wholly afraid of Mt. Ebott, since it was said that anyone that climbed it were never seen again. There was usually at least one grain of truth in myths and folktales, so the girl knew that there must have been _some_ reason for why they disappeared. The mere thought of revealing the truth gave her determination.

Frisk then began nodding her head enthusiastically, giving the boy a small thumbs up. For a moment, he seemed dumbfounded.

"Wow, everyone else just brushed me off!" he exclaimed, laughing. "You're either really stupid, or _stupidly_ _brave_ , Frisk. Maybe both." He shrugged, giving her a grin, and then started slowly walking backwards, his eyes locked on her own. He cupped his hands around his mouth and quietly quipped,

" _Be careful not to fall off_."

l ✿ l

Frisk had been floating for quite a while in a dark abyss, unaware of the happenings around her; she was even unsure to whether or not she was dead, and if what she was seeing now was a representation of heaven.

Despite knowing next to nothing about her current situation, the girl had no qualms with just drifting in and out of consciousness, surfing on a wave of peacefulness and comfort. That was, until a voice sent her back to reality.

"... wake up, dummy. You're drooling."

Frisk somehow managed to break free of her dream-like state, groggily squinting until she could see the light shining from above. She then slowly started curling her hands into fists and loosening them repeatedly until she could feel her fingers again. Although she also attempted sitting up, she was only able to flail her arms out wildly in front of her, like a turtle desperately trying to get back on its feet.

"... you really are pitiful, aren't you?" The voice gave a weak sigh. "Here."

The child finally decided to abandon her quest to stand, focusing her gaze up in curiosity.

Standing near where Frisk's head met one of the edges of the flowerbed was a pair of feet in plain brown shoes, connected to a pair of legs clothed in brown shorts and a torso outfitted with a green sweater with a yellow stripe in the middle, and on the very top: a full head of fluffy brown hair, twinkling red eyes, and an energetic, alluring smile. It was a girl, to be exact, looking to be somewhat near Frisk's age.

The smiling girl had one of her hands outstretched, seeming to want to help Frisk up.

With only an ounce of hesitation, Frisk took the girl's hand and easily found herself on her feet again, although the change in perspective made her stumble around for a bit, clutching her new friend for support.

"Are you okay now?" the smiling girl asked, giving Frisk a small, friendly smile. Frisk only nodded her head, turning the corners of her mouth up in order to try and convey her gratitude.

"Hehe, there's no need for thanks yous. Oh, but if you really feel so inclined...," The girl blinked cutely and laced her fingers together a few times in a meek manner. "What's your name, pal? … Frisk? Gee, that's a nice name." The girl smiled again, seemingly satisfied. Frisk then pointed towards the girl, her eyes sparkling. "Huh? My name?"

"I'm called C͔͍̙ẖ̤̱̣̬̹͖̹a̞͍̖̫͍͙r̞̹͎̜͎̲͇ͅa͖̝̣̗=͚͘)҉̙͍ . It's nice to meet you, partner!"


End file.
